Threads Of An Old Life
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: O Ragnarok foi um invento que pôs fim a um mundo imperfeito, no qual os principais deuses morreram, para mais tarde ressuscitarem num universo novo. Antes do Ragnarok eram deuses e depois o que serão? Heróis ou vilões? (Thorki. Yaoi. Mpreg. E outros pares...)
1. Chapter 1

**Threads of an Old Life**

**Capítulo 1 – O Início **

No início um berço de mundos foi criado, orquestrado para o nascimento da árvore da vida – Yggdrasil. Ela era o eixo do universo, sustinha tudo, incluindo nove mundos com condições especiais e seres impressionantes.

O nível mais elevado deste universo era Godheim, a casa dos deuses. Este mundo era regido por vários clãs de deuses, mas os mais poderosos eram: os deuses da fertilidade e da prosperidade formavam o clã Vanir e viviam no reino Vanaheim; e os deuses da caça e da guerra, que formavam o clã Aesir, que viviam no reino de Asgard. Estes dois clãs eram eternos rivais.

A cidade dourada de Asgard, assim chamada por causa do esplendor do palácio do Deus-rei Odin, situava-se no seu centro de um povoado e erguia-se em altura até ruçar as nuvens, as suas paredes eram revestidas de ouro e cobre, e estava a passar dias de má tormenta. O reino era habitado por seres extraordinários, dotados de uma força terrífica, mestres de armas, e alguns até possuíam uma enorme magia. Mas eles tinham um problema, não havia ninguém que lhe ensinasse a usar a magia. Por isso, pediram à deusa Freya do clã Vanir, para que ela, que era uma feiticeira exímia, lhes pudesse ensinar as artes mágicas. Lady Freya aceitou, mas o seu irmão, que se encontrava com ela na altura do pedido, desconfiava das intenções dos Aesires, por isso, só deixou Freya ir a Asgard se ele a acompanhasse. Então os dois irmãos foram ao reino de Odin.

Pensando que os Aesires tinham raptado dois dos seus líderes, os Vanir organizaram tropas e declaram guerra a Asgard. Ao saber disto, pelos seus dois corvos que tudo ouviam, Odin mandou chamar todos os deuses regentes do seu reino ao Valaskjálf, o seu palácio, para receberem as suas ordens para o confronto.

Um homem de grande envergadura, com armadura de ouro e couro, de sábios e astutos olhos azuis, de brancos cabelos compridos, encontrava-se sentado imponentemente sobre o trono e falava para os seus semelhantes e parentes:

- Meu pai, Borr, peço-te que guardes esta nossa casa, enquanto o conflito. – Um homem de uma posição majestosa, a quem Odin retirara as suas características físicas, não se mexeu, mas moveu o seu crânio no sentido positivo, aceitando a sua tarefa.

- Meus irmãos, Vili e Vé, poderão acompanhar-me mais nesta batalha, com a vossa mestria e espirito impecável de liderança sobre os nossos soldados?

Dois homens, ambos com o mesmo corpo e as mesmas expressões de Odin. Embora um tivesse o cabelo curto e outro tivesse o cabelo mais comprido, miraram-se, falando no próprio silêncio e o mais velho, Vili, respondeu:

- Com certeza, irmão, os nossos machados e espadas estão ao teu serviço. – O Deus-rei sorriu afavelmente para os seus dois irmãos, também eles Deuses da criação.

- O mesmo te peço a ti, meu bom tio, Mimir. Preciso da tua sabedoria em combate. – Falou para um homem, já não tão robusto quanto os outros membros da família, com uma silhueta bem mais fina, mas alto e majestoso como os seus pares. Os seus cabelos e barba estavam cinzentos e muito compridos, mas os seus olhos eram vivos como chamas azuis.

- As lutas não têm nada de sabedoria. – Ripostou o velho e respeitado sábio, o sábio dos sábios, ele era a inteligência suprema dos deuses. - Mas emprestar-te-ei o meu conhecimento, se isso te servir para manter a nossa casa intacta.

- Tem razão, meu tio, as lutas não são sábias, muito menos esta que nem motivo verdadeiro tem. Mas precisarei realmente do teu conhecimento, muito obrigado, meu bom tio. – O olhar de Odin pousou então sobre a formosa mulher, alta e de postura correta, de longos cabelos vermelhos entrelaçados com fios de ouro, que usava uma simples túnica. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ela segurou-a. Ele beijou-lhe a mão e depois os seus olhos cruzaram-se. – Minha Rainha, cuida dos nossos filhos.

- Cuidarei. Cuida de ti no campo de batalha, meu rei. – Odin, então, levantou-se com a sua capa a ondular-se nas costas, e deixou a Deusa-Rainha sentar-se sobre o trono. Mal Frigga se sentou recebeu as informações e as imagens do que estava a acontecer no universo.

- Desta maneira saberás o que se passa. – O Deus-rei beijou novamente a mão da sua rainha numa despedida e virou-se para a sua família.

- Um momento, pai. – A voz forte vinha saída de um belíssimo rapaz. Os seus cabelos lembravam a cor das estrelas e os seus olhos a pigmentação da rocha, eram cinzentos. Balder era o filho mais velho de Odin e Frigga, era o Deus da Paz e do Renascer, o herdeiro. – Deixai-me ir contigo. Deixai-me tentar trazer a paz às nossas hostes se algo de horrível acontecer.

- Mas, meu filho… - Odin sabia que o filho era forte, que já era homem mais do que preparado para a guerra, mas o seu coração ainda batia em dor. Então e se acontecesse algo terrível ao príncipe?

- Por favor, meu pai.

- Eu irei também, Balder proteger-me-á, e eu a ele. – Avançou a voz do terceiro filho de Odin e Frigga. Outro rapaz robusto, louro e de olhos doces e amendoados de nome Hermordr.

- Então eu irei também. – Todos se viraram para a voz juvenil. Um rapaz, uma criança, de cabelos de ouro, apareceu com a determinação e confiança no seu olhar azul. Todos o olharam sem saber como lidar com a situação, então a mãe das mães elevou-se do trono dourado e estendeu os seus braços para o mais novo dos filhos de Odin.

- Thor… - Frigga chamou numa voz doce. O pequeno correu para os seus braços e ela ergueu-o do chão. – Nós ficamos aqui. Nós somos a última esperança do futuro, compreendes?

- Mas mãe Frigga... – O pequeno ia a replicar, mas ela colocou os seus finos dedos sobre os lábios de Thor. A criança irrequieta calou-se com respeito. Ele não era filho de Frigga, mas sim da segunda mulher de Odin, Jord, a deusa regente de Manheim, o mundo dos homens, e que por ter essa posição ficava muito tempo nesse mundo, deixando Thor ao cuidado da sua boa madrasta, Frigga.

- Podem partir. – Ditou Frigga, aconchegando Thor nos seus braços e sentando-se no trono. Á sua frente os deuses faziam uma mesura honrosa à sua rainha e viravam costas saindo do salão atrás do Deus-rei.

Entre os dois reinos dos deuses, Asgard e Vanaheim, passavam dois rios, e entre eles estendia-se uma planície de nome Ida. Era nesta planície onde dois exércitos de Vanires e Aesires estavam estacionados, frente a frente. E, como mandava as normas dos conflitos, os dois líderes, aproximaram-se no centro da arena de batalha para uma tentativa de um pedido de paz antes da guerra.

- Voltai para casa. – Ordenou em voz de trovão Odin.

- Devolvei os meus filhos e o campo de batalha abandonarei. Se não o fizerdes na guerra prevalecerei. – Brandiu irado o homem que se apresentava como sendo Njord, líder da casa dos Vanir. A sua aparência física era tão imponente quanto a de Odin, os seus olhos castanhos como a casca de um carvalho miravam-no em desafio. Tinha cabelos vermelhos e um farto bigode sobre a sua boca, da qual saia hálito a mar.

- Devei haver algum engano, Lady Freya concordou vir até ao reino de Asgard por livre vontade.

- Tentais deitar-me sal para os olhos para me cegar, grande Odin? Precisarei lembrai-lhe que a minha vida é feita de mar? – Njord era o deus do mar e da pesca.

- Não teria tal coragem, poderoso Njord. Peço que ouça as minhas palavras: sua filha está tão livre em Asgard, como tão livre no resto do mundo.

- Se assim é por que não está aqui ela aqui para apaziguar o pai? É por que vós a manteis presa! – Acusou apontando o dedo imperioso a Odin, as tropas Vanir brandiram, mas não atacaram, esperavam um sinal concreto.

- Lady Freya também não se encontra em Asgard, foi procurada, mas não achada. Poderá estar entre as valquírias, talvez.

- Mentis, Odin. Então, onde está Frey também desaparecido no momento com a sua adorada irmã?

- É verdade que Frey veio com a irmã, pois tal como vós não confiava na minha índole, e veio proteger a irmã. Lady Freya, bondosa e bonita, veio socorrer um pedido nosso de ajuda. – Quanto mais falava mais o líder Vanir se desacreditava.

- Onde está Frey, então?

- Aqui não quis ficar. Assim que soube que mal algum se abateria sobre a sua irmã, para os braços de Jotun Gerda, sua esposa, regressou. – O silêncio ali chegou. As palavras possíveis tinham sido trocadas, Odin sabia que nada conquistara com elas.

- As vossas palavras não me tocaram. Gosto mais da paz, todos os mundos o sabem, mas por meus filhos debaterei. Libertai os meus filhos, Odin! – Era o último aviso.

- Vossos filhos não estão sobre minha alçada, nobre Njord. – Apesar das palavras ditadas ainda pela boca de Odin, Njord não as ouviu e gritando ferozmente, como uma forte onda contra uma rocha, atacou Odin.

O aesir esquivou-se a tempo de não levar a machadada certeira que lhe deferia ter cortado o corpo ao meio. Os exércitos viram o confronto entre os líderes, e começou a guerra. A fúria entre fações era tão grande que os rios que envolviam a planície brotaram jorros de águas com a batida das armas. Deixando os soldados e o solo molhados e enchendo tudo de lama.

O deus Odin levou as mãos ao cinto da sua armadura e retirou um machado de dois gumes entre relâmpagos e trovões. Depressa a sua arma se debatia contra o machado de Njor, que era claramente uma arma inferior. Pois a arma de Odin era arma inquebrável feita em terras de Svartalheim, criada pelas mãos dos mais habilidosos ferreiros, os anões. No entanto, o machado de Njord mostrava uma maior intenção, para além de estar nas mãos de um grande deus, com o sentimento de justiça e a força da proteção paternal.

Talvez por causa do seu forte sentido, as Nornas, as deusas do destino e da fortuna, estivessem a dar a sua sorte a Njord, impelindo-o a dar golpes que Odin só por pouco evitava que fossem fatais. Mas então, algo aconteceu. Talvez não tendo a influência das Nornas e sim apenas da própria vida. O manchado de dois gumes saltou para fora da mão de Odin, ao mesmo tempo que este tropeçou numa poça de lama.

Ao ver o seu inimigo no chão, Njord, achou que era a hora da justiça e levou o seu machado acima da cabeça ganhando impulso para dar o golpe final em Odin. Só que ainda as suas mãos desciam para desferir o golpe quando uma enorme pedra, perfeitamente redonda, caída do céu se abateu contra a cabeça do deus Vanir.

O machado Vanir caiu ao chão sem atingir o seu objetivo, a grande pedra também se enterrou parcialmente na terra e Njord cambaleou desorientado. Odin chamou a sua arma que pelos ares lhe chegou à mão. Com um trovão poderoso invocado às nuvens por Odin, Njord caiu ao chão sendo acertado por aquela energia. O trovão não atingiu só Njord como também a pedra que estalou.

O deus ficou atento, talvez alguma criatura fosse sair do interior da pedra. A pedra quebrou e abriu-se exatamente ao meio. E de lá de dentro rolou um pequeno corpo de um inocente bebé. Os olhos de Odin abriram-se em surpresa.

Nesse momento o céu ficou claro e cavalos alados foram vistos. Eram as valquírias, as filhas dos deuses, guerreiras valorosas. Os soldados pararam de lutar ao vê-las aterrar com os seus majestosos corcéis no meio do campo de batalha. Entre elas encontrava-se a sua líder – Lady Freya. Ela desceu do seu cavalo e foi para perto de Odin, que se tinha agachado perto de uma pedra e que embrulhava alguma coisa na sua capa, que depois segurou nos braços, junto ao seu peito.

- Parem com esta guerra tola. – Ordenou a Deusa de absoluta beleza, de vestes ricas, seios volumosos, cabelos louros encaracolados e longos, e de grandes olhos cor de cereja vermelha. – Vanires, recolham as armas. Eu encontro-me livre como sempre fui.

Os vanires acataram as ordens rapidamente, compreendendo então que estavam a derramar sangue sem motivo. Algo que os aterrorizava, pois eram seres que amavam a paz, eram deuses da prosperidade e não da maldade. Vendo o recuo dos Vanires, Balder, mandou as tropas recuarem. E assim as tropas voltaram cada uma para o seu lado. No meio, Freya verificava se seu pai ainda estava vivo. E estava. Afinal Odin nunca mataria um semelhante por causa de um engano.

- Grande Odin, desculpe esta confusão.

- Lady Freya, no lugar do vosso pai, eu agiria da mesma forma. Dever-lhe-ia tê-lo informado do que andava a fazer por terras de Asgard.

- Lamento imenso, grande Odin. – A deusa era sincera, como todos os Vanir não gostava da guerra, houvesse quem dissesse que eles eram de alguma forma descendentes dos elfos da luz, então ver-se culpada de uma guerra era-lhe muito penoso.

- Depois disto, Lady Freya posso pensar que os Vanir estariam dispostos a aceitar um tratado de paz? – Era o que o rei de Asgard há muito almejava. Paz entre as duas fações de deuses, por fim a confrontos inúteis.

- Com certeza grande Odin, estaria totalmente disposta a isso. – Aceitou a jovem deusa.

- Pois então trate dos ferimentos do seu pai e assim que se der a sua recuperação, juntos, aqui nesta mesma planície, falaremos sobre os termos do tratado.

Odin fez uma vénia com a cabeça à qual a lady correspondeu da mesma forma, para logo depois virarem as costas um ao outro e seguirem rumos diferentes. O grande Deus ainda carregava o bebé embrulhado na sua capa quando as valquírias se elevaram aos céus nos seus cavalos alados e ele se aproximou das suas hostes.

- Deus, meu pai, o que carregas nos braços? – Questionou Balder que se acercara para ver se Odin tinha algum ferimento grave, coisa que não se verificava.

- Trago aqui, talvez, a razão da nossa vitória. – Declarou Odin, baixo para apenas os familiares que o cercavam o ouvissem. – Vamos voltar para Valaskfálf. Lá contar-vos-ei tudo.

Os nobres aesires encontravam-se no salão nobre e dourado do palácio de Odin. Estavam admiradíssimos, após ouvirem o relato que do Deus-rei acabara de fazer. Odin estava em pé, pois relatara a história de maneira apaixonada e glorificada. Sentada no trono estava a rainha Frigga, que sustinha um sorriso deliciado e no seu colo, calmo e impassível, como nenhum bebé humano sabia ser, estava o nascido da pedra.

- É um filho de Jotun, um gigante de pedra, uma vez que nasceu de um ovo de pedra. O melhor será enviá-lo para Jotunheim. – Falou um dos deuses, provavelmente desconfiado de como é que um ovo de gigante aparecera num campo de batalha.

- Eu nego essa sugestão. – Negou Frigga, sempre numa voz serena e com um sorriso luminoso. Parecia o sorriso de uma mãe que acabara de parir um filho. Ao verem aquela expressão na sua Rainha sabiam que aquele bebé seria mais um príncipe para o seu reino. Mas apesar da chegada duvidosa do bebé, ninguém era capaz de dizer que não há bondosa rainha, que tinha o coração de ser a mãe de todos eles. O seu amor era tanto que dava para quanto ou mais que isso.

- Que nome lhe vais dar, minha amorosa rainha? – Questionou Odin, que também se sentia como se tivesse acabado de ser pai.

- Eu nomeio de Loki, filho de Frigga. – Riu-se a rainha.

- E filho de Odin. – Corrigiu subtilmente o Deus-rei, fazendo a sua rainha sorrir ainda mais, ao deparar-se com a aceitação do marido para a adoção. – Meus familiares e amigos, deem as boas-vindas a mais um membro na nossa família, príncipe Loki, filho de Odin.

Os deuses gritaram em entusiasmo, era como realmente mais um membro da sua família tivesse nascido. E no fundo era assim mesmo, além de que, aquela criança, mesmo sem saber, tinha salvado a vida de Odin. Ela fora mandada pela vida para ser entregue ao deus pais poderoso de Asgard, o pai Odin, mesmo não tendo o sangue deste.

O pequeno Thor não conseguia dormir. Por isso, saiu do seu leito e percorreu o palácio. Estava curioso. Ainda não o tinham deixado ver o bebé que nascera da pedra e que diziam que era seu irmão. Como seria uma pessoa nascida de uma pedra? Seria ela também uma pedra? Seria bonito ou um ser horrendo?

Entrou por uma porta. O quarto estava escuro. Uma enorme e bicuda janela deixava passar a luz cinzenta do luar e brilhante das estrelas. Esta luz estava projetada sobre um grande berço em ouro com lençóis em ceda branca.

Aproximou-se lentamente e colocou a sua cabeça por cima das barras do berço. Estendeu uma mão e puxou o lençol de seda. Susteve a respiração com o que viu. Um bebé de pele porcelana dormia sem barulho. Tinha uma cara redonda e uns cabelos negros, os mais escuros que ele alguma vez vira.

Então lembrou-se de respirar, provocando um suave som de sopro. O bebé abriu os olhos. Uns magníficos e grandes olhos verdes que ficaram sintonizados nos olhos azuis de Thor. O pequeno príncipe deu um sorriso e o bebé, mesmo sendo tão pequeno, pareceu imitá-lo. Estendeu os dedos e passou-os pelas bochechas do bebé. Tinha uma pele suave e fria. E então quando ia a retirar os dedos, a pequena mãozinha do bebé agarrou-lhe o indicativo.

A partir daquele momento ficou completamente maravilhado por aquela criatura. E prometeu em nome do seu pai, Deus Odin, que protegeria aquele bebé, tal como já protegia o seu irmão mais novo Meili.

A noite foi avançando e eles ficaram ali. Com o olhar verde do bebé perscrutado o olhar azul da criança. E com a pequena mãozinha agarrada ao dedo do mais velho. Selando um destino sem saberem.

**Continua… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Threads of na Old Life**

**Capítulo 2 – Arena e Livro **

A planície de Ida era nos tempos que corriam um centro muito importante no mundo Godheim. Nela tinham sido construídos dois grandes edifícios que tinham apenas uma divisão cada um, grandes salões onde os deuses e deusas Aesires e Vanires se encontravam separadamente para discutir sobre toda Yggdrasil. Mas aquele não era dia para discutir coisas chatas, apesar de importantes, aquele dia era dia de festa. Os salões tinham sido erguidos apôs o tratado de paz entre os dois clãs. Os termos desse contracto tinham sido especiais: uma troca de lideres. Lady Freya e o seu irmão Frey iriam viver para Asgard, quanto a Mimir e Hoenir, o deus silencioso, iriam viver para Vanaheim.

As portas dos salões estavam abertas, do lado de dentro, o hidromel corria como um riacho e os empregados trabalhavam ao som de harpas, cornetas, violas e flautas, trazendo para as grandes mesas, onde os deuses confraternizavam, animais inteiros assados em espeto, que rapidamente desapareciam, tal era o apetite daquelas bocas. Do lado fora, gritos e risadas, ouviam-se vindas dos deuses mais jovens.

As meninas resolveram sentar-se sobre a erva fresca e macia com os pés descalços falando e recolhendo flores para fazerem grinaldas, enquanto os rapazes, cheios de energia jovial, debatiam-se numa arena improvisada entre pedras. No centro da animação estava um dos filhos de Odin, tão novo, mas já tão bravo, desejoso de aventura.

– Vai Thor! – Rugiam os rapazes, apoiando, claro, o príncipe. Um rapaz já de largos ombros, mas ainda em desenvolvimento, com a aparência própria para os seus dezoito anos, cabelos compridos e louros e um amistoso sorriso, de olhos perolados em tom azul do céu diurno. Vestia apenas umas calças já esverdeadas pelas ervas, devido às voltas que tinha dado no chão e umas botas pretas tão sujas quantas as calças. O peito que ganhava lentamente a forma dos músculos, estava descoberto e sujo de terra, assim como o seu rosto, completamente suado.

– Fandral, desiste! Nunca conseguirás! – Gritou para o amigo, um rapaz de roupas muito bonitas, mas já desalinhadas pelo esforço, loiro e de bigode peculiar. Eles confrontavam-se com machados, e num último golpe o machado de Fandral saiu-lhe das mãos. Novas gargalhadas soaram pela multidão de jovem. Thor ganhara novamente. Ainda ninguém o batera.

– Se eu tivesse com a minha espada, não me vencerias. – Defendeu-se puxando um lenço branco das suas vestimentas e limpando o suor, depois ajeitou as roupas e saiu da arena.

– Nem com a espada, nem com os punhos me vencias. – Riu-se Thor, fazendo os restantes rirem-se com ele. Era uma pessoa bastante popular. Não só por ser filho de Odin, mas também por ser muito novo e já dono de uma força invejável, além de ser bom a manejar armas, embora, ele admitia espadas não fossem o seu forte. – Quem mais me quer desafiar?

Notava-se no seu sorriso e no seu porte que estava desejoso por mais desafios.

– Que tal tu, Meili?

– Vai apanhar bosta de ovelha. – Replicou o irmão mais novo, tão louro quanto o mais velho, mas de olhos cor de amêndoa. Apesar das palavras rudes de Thor só conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada. Ele realmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções, pensou sem malicia Meili, mas não lhe ia dar mais fama através da sua derrota, por isso, fora melhor mandá-lo apanhar bosta.

– Eu luto, pequeno Thor. – Interveio Balder, com os seus cabelos claros presos por cordões de prata, fazendo a sua beleza angelical sobressair ainda mais. Ao seu lado, pelo braço trazia Nanna, uma deusa de personalidade pacifica, de cabelos morenos, que trajava uma leve túnica azul e que mostrava a sua avançada gravidez. Desprendeu-se dos braços da mulher, trocando um sorriso de amor, e foi até à arena. Queria arreliar um pouco os irmãos mais novos.

– A quem estás a chamar de pequeno? – Ripostou Thor, sustentando um sorriso arrogante.

– A ti, perolazinha de Odin. – A cara de Thor perdeu o sorriso e ele ficou arreliado. Não gostava quando era referenciado que de todos os filhos de Odin, Thor, tinha um lugarzinho acima dos outros filhos. Thor agarrou rapidamente no machado e mandou-o ao irmão mais velho, que o pegou graciosamente entre os seus dedos e ficou pensativo a observá-lo.

– Vamos… - Disse desejoso pela luta.

– Espera um momento. – Falou Balder, deixando o mais novo ainda mais impaciente. – Afinal não quero brincar com crianças.

– A quem estás a chamar criança, herdeiro?

– Calma, Thorzinho, eu vou arranjar-te um adversário à altura. – Sorriu e abandonou a arena.

Com o machado sobre um dos ombros passou pelos jovens amontoados e aproximou-se de um rapazinho que se sentava sozinho na sombra de uma das colunas do pórtico do salão dos deuses. Ele estava distraído, tinha os olhos verdes, vivaços e curiosos presos num livro aberto sobre os seus joelhos. O seu cabelo era negro como os olhos dos bois, era o único deus aesir que tinha o cabelo daquela cor. E por estar tão entretido na leitura nem sequer reparou na aproximação de Balder, que lhe arrancou sem modos o livro das mãos.

– Devolve-me o livro! – Resmungou olhando para o irmão mais velho.

– Não. – Retorquiu Balder. – Levanta-te, tenho um trabalho para ti. Depois devolvo-te o livro.

O rapaz olhou para o outro exasperado e meio confuso, mas levantou-se. Balder passou-lhe o machado para as mãos, e depois puxou-o para arena. Logo se ouviu os rapazes a falar e a rir entre si. Lá chegados Balder empurrou o mais novo para a frente de Thor, que depois de olhar para o moreno mais novo encarou desacreditado para o irmão mais velho.

– Loki… - Chamou Balder, o rapaz de olhos verdes encarou quem o chamava. – Tens de lutar contra Thor, isto, se quiseres o livro de volta.

– Balder, o que pensas que estás a fazer? – Questionou Thor, um pouco chocado com a chantagem que está a ser feita à sua frente. Olhou para Loki que olhava para o seu precioso livro, entre os dedos do herdeiro, com possessividade. – Eu não vou lutar contra Loki…

Loki era o filho mais novo de Odin, era também aquele que menos parecenças tinha com a família. Ao contrário dos irmãos não gostava de passar o dia inteiro metido em rijas para ver quanto poder muscular tinha, em fez disso preferia passar por todas as bibliotecas de Asgard e ler livros sobre de poções e feitiços, ou ter lições com a sua tutora mágica, a Lady Freya; ou ter uma boa conversa com o seu tio Mimir, que agora vivia em Vanaheim, onde por acaso existiam outras tantas bibliotecas interessantes.

O mais novo sabia que a única hipótese de recuperar o livro era lutar contra Thor. Por isso, colocou o seu machado a postos. O que fez muitos abrir os olhos em espanto.

– Ora tu não estás mesmo à espera que eu vá luta contra ti, pois não? – Perguntou Thor olhando para o seu irmão, que além de mais novo, era também fraquinho como nenhum outro filho de Odin fora antes, e muito mais baixo, afinal ele tinha apenas treze anos.

– Por quê? Tens medo de perder, Thor? – Loki olhou para o irmão com um pequeno, mas perceptivel, sorriso.

– Eu não vou lutar contra ti.

– Então prepara-te, porque eu vou lutar contra ti. – Avisou o de cabelos negros, avançado para cima do louro com o machado sobre a cabeça. Era notória a sua falta de jeito, ninguém avançava para um adversário daquela maneira, com o corpo completamente exposto.

Thor desviou-se da arma. Mas Loki percebeu isso e mudou o movimento para atingir o mais velho. Então o louro teve que bloquear o movimento com o seu machado. E usou um dos pés para mandar o moreno rapidamente ao chão, mas este escapou com leveza e ainda com o seu machado nas mãos deu um salto para trás.

Daquela agilidade parecia que ninguém esperava. Thor deu um sorriso contente por ver o mais novo a desembaraçar-se bem. Loki era esperto, sabia que a maior arma contra a força bruta, além de um bom cérebro, era agilidade. O irmão avançou sobre si. Mas ele esquivou-se rapidamente. E daquela maneira andaram aos círculos durante um bom bocado, poucas eram as vezes que Loki atacava tentando retirar o machado ao irmão. As pessoas brandiam entusiasmadas, e os minutos iam-se passando.

– Já chega meninos. – O ruido parou e uma mais uma figura de boa robustez passou entre os jovens. Um homem de cabelos brancos e barba da mesma forma. Era Vidar, o mais velho de todos os filhos de Odin, também o mais parecido com ele, mas como nascera fora de um casamento não tinha direito ao trono. Naquele momento, ele era o segundo homem mais forte de Godheim.

– E acabou a diversão. – Falou Balder que tinha os seus braços a envolver a sua deusa. Os jovens resmugaram, mas depressa e resignados começaram a sair do local, voltando para o pé das famílias.

– Muito bem Loki, gosto de te ver sem a cabeça nos livros e numa arena de combate. – Elogiou Vadir remexendo com a sua grande mão os cabelos escuros do mais novo de todos eles.

– Não foi por que eu quis. – Refilou o mais novo encarando o mais alto, que o olhou interrogativamente.

– A culpa é minha. – Acusou-se Balder com um sorriso óbvio de escarnio.

– Devolve-me o livro! – Ordenou Loki.

– Não! – Respondeu suavemente o herdeiro.

– Não sejas assim, Balder. Devolve o livro ao miúdo. – Exigiu Vidar. O outro revirou os olhos e sem sair do lugar, ao lado da esposa, atirou o livro ao ar para que Loki o apanhasse. – Por vezes, pareces pior que as crianças. – Zangou-se Vidar, recebendo de Beldar e Nanna apenas algumas gargalhadas. Os três entraram dentro de um dos salões, desaparecendo da vista dos poucos que tinham ficado na arena.

Loki conseguiu agarrar o livro antes deste cair no chão. Endireitou-se ao mesmo tempo que examinava o livro para ver se não havia danos. Depois os seus olhos brilharam terrivelmente e nos seus lábios desenhou-se um fino sorriso, um pouco torto. Thor reconheceu aquela expressão. Para ele significava diversão.

– Oh não, nem penses nessas coisas. – Era Meili que ficara ali com os irmãos (ele era mais novo que Thor e mais velho que Loki), e conhecia igualmente a expressão que Loki estava a fazer naquele momento. Coisa boa não vinha ai.

– Oh sim, eu já estou a pensar. – Respondeu Loki, fechado o livro elegantemente e chegando-o para perto das suas vestes. – O que achas Thor?

– Não sei qual é a ideia, mas vou contigo. – Disponibilizou-se o louro descontraidamente. – E o Meili também, não é? – Deu uma cotovelada no outro, que tinha uma expressão horrorizada.

– Não, nem pensem, não me vão meter nos vossos esquemas. – Negou-se Meili, mas já era agarrado pelos braços fortes de Thor e arrastado por ele. Continuou a rabujar, mas nem o moreno, nem o louro o ouviam.

Continua…

**Obrigada a quem acompanha. Espero que a história vos esteja a agradar. Até ao próximo capítulo. Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Threads of an Old Life**

**Capitulo 3 – O Perfume e o Castigo**

Os três filhos mais jovens de Odin eram acompanhados, pela floresta de troncos grossos, fortes e altos, com raízes profundas que saiam imperiosas para fora da terra, por mais três amigos. Fandral, um espadachim, o mesmo que fora derrotado por Thor na arena, conhecido por ser mulherengo; Hongun, com uma personalidade de humor oriental das terras de Midgard, o reino dos homens, e Volstagg, um homem grande, rijo e gordo, ruivo, que adorava hidromel e pernas de frango (embora as de peru fossem mais proveitosas), mas que comia o frango todo sem refilar, pedindo mais no fim.

Em algum momento do percurso um deles parou, fazendo os outros pararem também. Hogun, sem falar, apontou para o cimo de uma árvore. Todos olharam para onde ele apontava. Meili estremeceu, tinham encontrado o que tinham ido à procura. A primeira fase do plano, ou da, loucura de Loki, estava completa, ou quase.

– Uau. É enorme. – Comentou Volstagg.

– É perfeita. – Rindo baixinho e elevando as mãos no sentido da árvore, ele pronunciou algumas palavras. – Quem é que vai lá cortar? – O grupo observou o diabinho verde da família de Odin, questionando se ele estava a falar a sério ou na brincadeira. – Vá lá, eu adormeci-as.

– Elas estão mesmo a dormir? – Perguntou Thor encarando o irmão, que abriu mais o seu sorriso.

– Como anjinhos.

– Ok, então eu vou! – O irmão mais velho estava sempre à espera de mais um desafio.

Sobre os olhares ainda descrentes dos companheiros, que não queriam acreditar que ele ia mesmo subir à árvore e cortar aquilo, o aesir soltou-se da sua capa avermelhada retirou uma adaga do cinto, colocou-a nos dentes e avançou para o tronco da dita árvore. Agarrou-se ao tronco como um urso e dessa maneira começou a subir. Os outros não despregavam os olhos dele, enquanto o viam a aproximar-se uma enorme mancha castanha escura, suspensa sobre um dos ramos mais grossos, por debaixo da copa da árvore.

Subiu para este ramo, com uma facilidade impressionante, andou alguns centímetros, ficando deitado sobre o mesmo, por cima da mancha escura, que era simplesmente uma enorme colmeia. Não ouvia o zombir das abelhas, portanto, Loki devia ter usado algum feitiço para as adormecer.

– Volstagg, tenta apanhar. – Ordenou Thor.

– Tu és louco? Não quero ser picado por um enxame de abelhas! E essas são da espécie víbora. – Respondeu o ruivo remexendo a barba de forma nervosa.

– Elas estão a dormir! - Garantiu o louro na árvore.

Volstagg engoliu em seco, mostrando que estava com receio, o que fez Loki soltar um som parecido a uma gargalhada disfarçada. Depois disto o guerreiro tentou recompor-se tossindo e avançado corajosamente para se pôr num ponto estratégico por baixo da colmeia.

– Aqui vai disto. – Gritou Thor, que ao ver o amigo na posição cortou os ramos onde a colmeia estava envolta, apenas com um golpe de lâmina e força de braço.

No chão o ruivo termia concentrado, enquanto via a casa das abelhas a descer na sua direção. Estendeu os braços, fechou os olhos e segurou na colmeia com um esgar de força. Então sentiu uma picada sobre o nariz e pôs-se a gritar correndo de um lado para o outro, ainda com a colmeia na mão, contra a sua enorme barriga.

– Uma abelha! Elas estão a atacar! Elas estão a atacar! – Gritava em pânico. Os outros olharam-no assustados, sem saber se deviam correr atrás dele, ou fugir. – Vão matar-me! Vou morrer!

– Larga a colmeia! – Disse Meili, já escondido atrás de Loki, que era o único que podia fazer alguma coisa contra as abelhas caso elas atacassem.

– Pára quieto, vais irritá-las mais. – Dizia Fandral. E acima de tudo isto ouviu-se a voz clara de Loki a soltar verdadeiras gargalhadas. Meili, Fandral e Hogun olharam para ele percebendo imediatamente o que se tinha passado. Do cimo da árvore o louro que ainda lá estava também entendeu. O único que continuou a gritar foi Volstagg, que corria em círculos. Thor saltou para o chão para agarrar na colmeia antes que a sua estrutura frágil fosse destruída pelos braços do gordo. Pregou uma rasteira no desesperado, que tropeçou fazendo a colmeia ir pelos ares. Thor agarrou-a facilmente.

– As abelhas? – Questionou o ruivo estendido no chão e olhando para Thor.

– Estiveram sempre adormecidas! – Esclareceu-o o louro, colocando a colmeia ao ombro para a carregar melhor.

– Mas eu senti uma picada no nariz! – Levantou-se tocando no próprio nariz, notando que não tinha lá nada, apenas a dor de uma picada.

– Partida do Loki. – Explicou simplesmente avançado de encontro ao resto do grupo, que agora, passado o choque e surpresa, começavam a gargalhar tremendamente com a visão de Volstagg a correr desesperado em círculos e a gritar com medo das abelhas.

– "Elas estão a atacar! Vão matar-me! Vou morrer!" – Imitou Fandral, gozando com o colega, e fazendo os outros rirem-se mais um pouco, incluindo Thor.

– Maldito sejas, deus das trapaças. – Resmungou humilhando olhando para Loki. De resposta este mostrou-lhe a língua e continuou a rir, enquanto entregava a Thor a capa que ele antes despira para subir à árvore.

– E tu Meili tinhas logo que te esconder atrás de Loki. Por vezes, nem pareces mais velho que ele. – Comentou Thor, recebendo de Meili um gesto idêntico ao que Loki dera a Volstagg, o mais velho gargalhou. Na realidade, Meili era apenas uns meses mais velho que Loki, quase um ano.

– Vamos voltar para casa. – Demandou Thor, sempre claramente o líder do grupo.

De volta ao palácio de Odin, os três filhos correram sorrateiros alguns corredores, passando por guardas que os olhavam inquisitivos ao ver a colmeia, mas que nada diziam, e subiram outras tantas escadas para chegarem depressa ao quarto de Loki. Um lugar espaçoso, com uma cama em forma de barco viking, do tamanho de um, mesmo no centro, com as paredes repletas de estantes com livros.

– Afinal o que é que vais fazer? – Quis saber Thor pousando a colmeia perto de uma mesa de pedra e com um caldeirão de ouro sobre ela e uma terrina de água. Loki procurava pelas estantes um livro, que depressa encontrou e trouxe para colocar sobre a mesa. Nos seus lábios permanecia um sorriso torto.

– Uma pequena loção de limpeza para cabelo. – Respondeu.

– Então era para isso que precisavas da colmeia. – Percebeu Thor, já tinham feito aquela partida antes, embora não a um irmão.

– Não, não podes fazer isso! Ele vai ficar sem cabelos! – Aterrorizou-se Meili, agarrando nos próprios cabelos.

– É ele que vai ficar sem cabelos, não tu. – Falou moreno revirando os olhos. - Além de que os cabelos depois voltam a crescer!

– Eu estou a sentir a dor que ele vai sentir. – Desta vez quem revirou os olhos foi Thor, e ambos, mesmo sem falar, decidiram ignorar as pieguices do irmão.

– Mas tu só precisas do mel para fazer esta loção por que fomos buscar a colmeia inteira, se podias arranjar mel na cozinha?

– Por que preciso de fazer um antidoto também a partir do veneno das abelhas. – Loki já agarrara numa faca e começava a abrir a colmeia, cortando-a ao meio, ela era quase do seu tamanho.

– Um antidoto? Mas tu não vais deixá-lo careca?

– Vou. Mas o antidoto é para Nanna. Ela está gravida, não quero que fique sem cabelo também. – Explicou Loki colocando a mão na colmeia e retirando algumas abelhas. Thor sorrir ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Era verdade que ele era trapaceiro, mas tinha bom coração. Além de que as suas partidas eram pura diversão.

– Tu precisas das abelhas todas para o antidoto?

– Não. Só preciso do ferrão de cinco. – Respondeu com vulgaridade. – Isso foi só para te dar trabalho.

– O quê?! – Meili bateu com a palma da mão na testa. Mas não havia nada que Loki fizesse que não fosse uma partida ou para dar trabalho aos outros?

– Ora irmão, estava a dar-te trabalho, depois disto o resto do trabalho é meu. – Com a ponta do dedo uma espécie de cobra de água passou da terrina para o caldeirão, e com outro movimento do mesmo dedo uma chama acendeu-se por debaixo do caldeirão para ferver a água.

– Mas fizeste-os arrancar a colmeia inteira! – Fez notar Meili, que se sentara num dos bancos de madeira que por ali existiam. Com um gesto de Loki, uma das janelas do quarto abriu-se, pois a água começara a fumegar quando ele lhe juntou os ferrões das abelhas, com isto ela foi ficando preta.

– Porque achei que seria engraçado ver-vos cheios de medo. Bem, menos o Thor, que parece que nunca sentiu medo na vida. – O mais velho cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Era verdade, não conhecia muito o medo, nunca tinha sentido verdadeiramente tal sentimento. Bom, talvez apenas quando Odin o metia de castigo. – Não se preocupem, vejam o lado positivo, vamos ter muito mel! E depois eu mando as abelhas embora, sem problema. E elas rapidamente arranjam outra casa. Sabes Thor talvez precise da tua ajuda para mais uma coisa?

O pequeno deus mexia-se com mestria, indo até às estantes e armários buscar os ingredientes que precisava e misturando-os no caldeirão que deitava um cheiro horrível.

– Do que precisas? – Antes de responder a Thor, Loki puxou de um frasco de vidro que tinha uma rolha e de um colher. Usando a colher mexeu a sua miscelânea dentro do caldeirão.

– Isto está com um cheiro horrível. – Percebeu. Procurou no livro que retirara antes da estante e pesquiso uma forma de tornar aquele antidoto numa coisa bem cheirosa. – Pétalas de Narcisso? Acho que as tinha algures por ai… Meili, deixa de abrir a boca e ajuda aqui! - Contrariado Meili foi até ao irmão. – Procura um frasco que tenha um rótulo de pétalas de Narcisso.

– Mas afinal o que é que tu precisas que eu faça? – Tornou a perguntar o mais velho.

– Que peças à Sif para ela entregar este antidoto a Nanna. Como uma prenda ou algo do género…

– Está aqui! – Disse Meili encontrando o frasco com as pétalas da flor dos vaidosos. Loki retirou-lhe o frasco das mãos, abriu-o e despejou-o para o caldeirão. De repente o cheiro horrível desapareceu e ficou com um cheiro doce e harmonioso.

– Passa perfeitamente por um perfume. – Sorriu vitorioso. Com um estalar de dedos o fogo desapareceu no ar, deixando apenas um fino rasto de fumo. Ele pegou no frasco vazio que anteriormente tinha ido buscar e com a ajuda da colher despejou um pouco do líquido do caldeirão para o frasco. O líquido agora tinha uma cor amarelada. Fechou o frasco e estendeu-o para Thor. Este aproximou-se desconfiado e agarrou no pequeno frasco…

– Tens a certeza que isto passa por um perfume? – Questionou Thor.

– Claro que sim. Ouve bem, basta que Sif coloque uma gota desse frasco na pele de Nanna para que ela fique imune à loção de queda de cabelo que eu vou fazer para o nosso adorado irmão. – Riu-se Loki, estava excitado pela espectativa de ver o belíssimo cabelo do herdeiro do trono a cair. – É imperativo que Sif coloque mesmo o antidoto na Nanna, assim teremos a certeza. Temos que fazer isto antes de jantar, pois ele gosta muito de tomar banho antes de se juntar no salão.

– Tu pensas em tudo, heim? – Comentou Thor, rindo-se e guardando o frasco do antidoto nas suas vestimentas. – Vou agora falar com a Sif…

– Tudo bem, mas não a faças desconfiar! – Avisou Loki, sabia que se Sif desconfiasse os seus planos iam por água abaixo. Ela era uma rapariga muito esperta.

– Irmãozinho, tu não és o único que sabes mentir. – Thor remexeu a capa, ajeitou os cabelos e tentou fazer um porte mais charmoso. Loki gargalhou, até Meili riu, pois o mais velho aparentava uma expressão muito cómica. E com o mesmo ar saiu do quarto de Loki.

– E como vais dar a loção a Balder? – Interrogou Meili, na esperança que o irmão não tivesse pensado no assunto, e que isso lhe estragasse os planos.

– Eu não lhe vou dar a loção. – Respondeu Loki com um sorriso de lado incrivelmente assustador. – Eu vou pô-la diretamente na casa de banho dele.

Meili quase se engasgou.

– Como… como é que tu vais entrar no quarto dele?

– Pela janela, claro. Basta transformar-me em morcego.

oOo

Os filhos mais novos de Odin só voltaram a encontrar-se á hora de jantar, onde todos os deuses aesires, mais Freya e Frey, se juntaram para comer e confraternizar, sempre com frutas e peixes frescos, boa caça e claro, muito hidromel.

– Hoje vou querer um carneiro inteiro. – Pediu Thor para um dos empregados do palácio que balanceou a cabeça compreendendo o pedido e afastando-se logo a seguir. Depois dele sair aproximou-se Loki.

– Conseguiste? – Sussurrou para o outro.

– Claro. – Viraram-se para um canto para que ninguém lhes pudesse ler os lábios, todos os cuidados eram pouco. Na realidade, não se apercebiam, mas estavam a ter uma atitude ainda mais suspeita do que se tivessem a agir normalmente.

– Ela deu o antidoto à Nanna?

– Sim, já disse que sim. O que achas que sou retardado? – Loki olhou alguns segundos para o irmão, querendo dizer que sim, mas conteve a sua má boca. Mas Thor percebeu os seus olhos. – Loki! Eu fiz a Sif dar o perfume à Nanna. Eu até vi a Nanna a experimentar o perfume. Ela ficou muito agradecida e o pior é que levantou um problema…

– Qual problema?

Mas antes que o louro pudesse responder algum apareceu por detrás deles, colocando umas pesadas mãos sobre os ombros de ambos os rapazes, fazendo-os assustarem-se. Era Bragi outro filho de Odin, também ele sem direito ao trono, mas não menos respeitado por isso. Ele tinha cabelos e barba da cor do caramelo.

– O que é que os meus sobrinhos estão a planear?

– Er… nós… - Tentou falar Loki, pedido ao seu cérebro para pensar depressa, e então quando tinha uma desculpa ouviu Thor falar:

– Bem, é segredo. – Olhou incrédulo, e de boca aberta, para o irmão mais velho. Aquela era a desculpa que as crianças usavam para esconderem as suas travessuras.

– E é segredo por quê?

– Bem… não é bem segredo. – Loki cruzou os braços, agora queria ver como é que Thor se sairia daquela. Melhor, como é que Thor os retirava daquela. – O que se passa tio Bragi é que o Loki fez um perfume.

– Fizeste um perfume? – Interrogou Bragi observando o sobrinho, que tinha uma expressão contrariada por algum motivo.

– Sim, fiz. – Confirmou. Era melhor aquela mentira que nenhuma.

– Fizeste um perfume para quê?

– Ora tio, para dar a uma rapariga, claro. – Respondeu Thor na vez do irmão.

Loki fuzilou o irmão com os olhos e a vontade de o espezinhar foi muita, por isso, foi o que ele fez, colocou o pé com força sobre o pé do louro, com vontade de o esmagar. O louro soltou um uivo de dor, pois apesar de Loki ser mais novo e estruturalmente menos imponente que o irmão, era ainda um deus e, como tal, tinha a força de um. Com isto, Bragi, gargalhou alto e Thor agarrou-se ao pé, resmungando.

– Então o jovem Loki está apaixonado pela primeira vez! – Falou o tio bem alto fazendo o resto da família ouvir, e claro, como qualquer família, todos ficaram de repente muito interessados em Loki. Perante os olhares de todos o moreno mordeu os lábios e as orelhas ficaram completamente coradas.

De um momento para o outro Bragi carregava o sobrinho para o meio da família, falando como era bom a puberdade, que paixão era um sentimento completamente normal, dizendo que ele podia fazer as perguntas que quisesse que ele responderia. Ainda perguntou quem era a rapariga, como era ela, se era aesir ou se era de outro clã e se queria ajuda para a conquistar. E, claro, a tudo isto, Loki respondeu com um silêncio absoluto. Na sua mente estavam apenas algumas de várias páginas de livros com feitiços e encantamentos que poderia usar para transformar Thor em alguma espécie de fungo ou frúnculo.

As coisas só se acalmaram quando Odin apareceu no salão, juntamente com Frigga, Balder e Nanna. Nesse momento sentaram-se todos nos seus lugares habituais, o que fez com que Loki pudesse fugir para mais perto dos pais e dos irmãos, sentando-se logo a seguir a Meili e Thor (não deixando de deitar um olhar de "vais pagar" a Thor).

– Oh, Deus, meu pai. – Chamou Bragi com um sorriso por debaixo da barba. – Sabias das boas novas?

– Que boas novas, Bragi? – Quis saber Odin.

– Bom, meu pai, ao que parece o mais novo de nós chegou à idade da paixão. – Noticiou Bragi olhando para Loki, ouviram-se urros de contentamento.

– Oh, então o nosso pequeno Loki apaixonou-se. – Comentou Frigga. – Não te preocupes, meu pequeno Loki, a paixão é um sentimento muito bom. E se essa paixão se tornar em amor será uma bênção a mais no nosso mundo.

– É uma ótima notícia Loki, não precisas ficar tímido. – Tranquilizou-o Odin. – E não ligues aos teus irmãos, eles só estão contentes por ti. E vocês deixem-no em paz, compreendido? – Houve risos de zombaria e acenos de cabeça na grande mesa. – Agora existe outra boa noticia esta noite, que precisa de ser revelada… - Falou o Deus-rei pedindo silencio e atenção com a mão. Levantou-se da mesa para que todos o pudessem ver e deu uma mão a Frigga, que também se ergueu. – Soubemos hoje, que em breve teremos mais um membro na nossa família.

Os gritos foram entorpecedores e as palmas que se seguiram numa explosão de alegria eram feitas e expelidas por todos os deuses. A Frigga estava grávida de mais uma criança. Nesse momento, até o deus da trapaça deixou a sua capa de constrangimento e foi abraçar a mãe, seguido dos outros filhos e enteados da grande deusa maternal.

Depois da euforia todos voltaram aos seus lugares e recomeçaram a comer. Thor e Odin eram aqueles que comiam mais, cada um com um carneiro inteiro só para si. O constrangimento que Loki sentira antes desapareceu e até esqueceu aquilo que Thor tinha feito, passando a falar animadamente com Meili e o outro louro. Estava feliz, talvez com o novo bebé deixassem de o tratar como o mais novo e a criança da família, além de que estava curioso em saber como era ser irmão mais velho.

– Olha lá, irmão, que problema estavas a dizer sobre o perfume? – Perguntou disfarçadamente a Thor, que tinha nas mãos uma das pernas do carneiro do qual tirava grandes pedaços de carne com os dentes.

– O problema é que Nanna mostrou o perfume às outras deusas, e todas elas o adoraram. Perguntaram à Sif onde o tinham arranjado, e ele respondeu-lhes que tinha sido eu a dar-lhe. E agora todas me perguntam onde podem arranjar o perfume. – Respondeu, agora de forma descontraída com a boca cheia. Tomou um golo de hidromel. – Elas não me vão deixar em paz até todas terem o perfume. Vais ter que fazer o antidoto para todas!

– Tu és louco, aquilo é um antidoto não um perfume.

– Então faz um perfume parecido, senão elas não me largam!

– Diz que só tinhas aquela amostra!

– Eu já fiz isso e elas perguntaram onde eu a tinha ido buscar.

– Manda-as à perfumaria...

E então, interrompendo a discussão, ouviu-se um berro de horror. Todos olharam para Balder, que era quem tinha gritado. O príncipe tinha cabelos entre os seus dedos, um olhar e uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto, e mais cabelos caiam em enormes cachos para o chão. Ao contrário do que Loki pensara, naquele momento ele não se divertiu nem um pouco ao ver o irmão daquela maneira, muito pelo contrário, mas era apenas porque aquela brincadeira estava a estragar um momento de alegria.

oOo

Estavam os três ajoelhados em frente ao trono de Odin, onde o mesmo estava sentado passando os olhos pelas cabeças dos três filhos, que nem se atreviam a olhá-lo nos olhos, por isso miravam o chão. Já tinha rebentado a sua raiva num sermão enorme, agora dar-lhes-ia o castigo apropriado.

– Vocês irão uma temporada para Midgard. Jord deve ter saudades vossas e deve precisar de ajuda. – Mal disse isto, os olhos dos três jovens deixaram o chão e elevaram-se para encarar a cara de Odin. Seria apenas aquele castigo? Assim tão leve? – Vocês vão viver com os mortais até que a minha ira desapareça.

– Mas pai, Járnsaxa está quase a dar à luz…

– Tivesses pensado nisso antes! – Cortou a voz de trovão de Odin. Járnsaxa era a namorada atual de Thor, que tão nova já esperava um filho, mas não seria o primeiro filho do deus, na realidade no ano anterior ele tivera outro filho, filho de outra namorada. O louro parecia que herdara a tendência do deus-pai de fazer filhos antes mesmo de um casamento oficial. – Quando o meu neto nascer eu chamar-te-ei, mas até lá ficaras com os mortais.

– Pai a culpa é minha! – Interrompeu Loki, tentando interceder em benefício do irmão. – A ideia foi toda minha! Não os castigues por má índole minha…

– E pensas que eu não sei disso? – Indagou Odin, penetrando com os seus olhos azuis, os olhos verdes do filho mais novo.

– Mas Meili, então, tem ainda menos culpa…

– Os teus irmãos estão a ser castigados precisamente por se deixarem manipular por ti. Thor tem que deixar de ver todas as tuas ações como um divertimento e Meili tem que aprender a dizer-te que "não". E tu tens de deixar de fazer os teus irmãos brinquedos! Assim como tudo o que está à tua volta! – Rugiu a voz do Deus-rei, deixando claro aos três irmãos que não queria nem mais uma palavra, e muito menos uma objeção. – Levantem-se!

Eles assim fizeram, deixando-se ficar quase estáticos à frente do soberano. Odin elevou a sua mão direita e quando a baixou os três rapazes caíram para trás com uma energia sobrenatural. E então sentiram que algo tinha mudado, mas apenas Loki compreendeu depressa o que se passava. Eles não iam só para Midgard viver com os mortais, eles iam viver como mortais.

– Agora sigam-me!

Depois de se erguerem do chão e trocarem olhares assustados seguiram a figura do seu pai. Foram até fora do palácio até às cavalariças, onde os esperava um dos seus tios, Hermord, irmão mais novo de Balder, filho segundo de Frigga. Hermord era o mensageiro dos deuses, provavelmente ele fora escolhido para guiar Thor, Loki e Meili até Midgard. Aqui foram obrigados a montar um cavalo cada um, e sem poderem escolher roupa ou objeto para levarem para a sua jornada de castigo, foram levados aos velhos portões de Godheim. Lá esperava-os um enorme homem, ainda mais encorpado que Odin, e mais alto que ele, de pele escura e olhos amarelos penetrantes. Era Heimdall, o guardião do mundo dos deuses e o possuidor da chave deste mundo. Chave essa que ele trazia, grande e dourada de puro ouro, pendurada ao peito por uma forte corrente.

– Abre a portas, por favor, Heimdall!

– Sim, senhor. – Falou o deus guardião.

Mexeu-se, retirando do seu pescoço a corrente com a chave, foi até aos grandes portões de ferro e metal precioso. Colocou a chave na fechadura e rodou, com um estrondo um pouco enferrujado a grande fechadura destrancou-se com três voltas de chave. Heimdall empurrou os portões e estes, lenta e pesadamente, abriram-se. O muro que circundava os portões e que se perdia de vista, pois dava a volta a todo o mundo de Godheim, estava velho e com as vibrações do metal dos portões estremeceu e um grande pedaço dele caiu, não atingindo por sorte o grupo de deuses.

– Algum dia teremos de fazer obras neste muro! – Comentou Hermord, mas parecendo não se importar muito com o assunto.

– Isso serei eu a decidir quando! – Respondeu Odin, claramente mal disposto. – Agora leva os teus irmãos até terras de Midgard!

– Sim, Deus, meu pai. – E fazendo um aceno de cabeça impeliu o seu cavalo a avançar.

– Vão! – Ordenou para os três filhos mais novos que nunca tinham saído de Godheim, e que por isso estavam um pouco receosos com o que iam encontrar do outro lado daqueles portões.

A resposta veio depressa quando impeliram os seus animais a avançar e os fizeram passar pelos portões. Para lá de Godheim viam-se os enormes ramos de Yggdrasil, assim como as suas enormes folhas, cada uma do tamanho de um edifício e por cima delas, uma enorme imensidão escura cheia de pontos brilhantes, que eles sabiam ser estrelas. Por entre a folhagem reparam numa luz radiosa com setes cores e eles reconheceram e conheceram pela primeira vez a ponte que ligava os nove mundos de Yggdrasil – a ponte Bifrost.

Continua…


End file.
